Generally, the above kind of fishing rod includes a hollow rod body formed of prepreg of high strength fibre impregnated with synthetic resin and a handle formed mainly of synthetic resin into a block having a relatively large thickness. The handle includes a central insertion bore extending lengthwise of the handle, so that the rod body is fixedly fitted at the root thereof into the insertion bore.
Such fishing rod carries at a reel mounting portion thereof a fishing reel through engagement with its mounting leg, so that an angler grasps a handle grip to draw out a fishing line from a spool at the reel for casting, or operates the reel handle upon sensing a bite of a fish after casting to wind the line onto the spool, thus trying to draw near the hooked fish.
When a fish attracted by a bait or a lure is hooked, its motion is transmitted from the line to the fishing rod body.
Accordingly, the angler, when directly gripping the rod body, can sensitively detect the motion of the fish, but when gripping the handle coupled with the rod body, cannot do so because the handle is formed mainly of synthetic resin and is larger in thickness due to strength considerations, so as to absorb the motion of the fish.
Hence, a problem exists in that the angler delays the timing to draw up the hooked fish, thus resulting in a poor catch.